Life in the Academy
by awesomelyawesometroll
Summary: Arthur, an orphan that has been abused by his brothers, has been accepted in the World Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the world. There he finds love, friends, and general headaches from a loud American, an annoying Romanian, a quiet Norwegian, and the BTT. Will he be able to survive? AU, T for mild swearing. Pairings: USUK, Spamano, RomBul, PruCan, Others
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, bollocks! I'm lost!"Arthur groaned as he dragged the bulky bag behind him. He looked around to see four corridors leading in different directions. The World Academy was probably one the most prestigious and richest schools in the globe. Despite being the size of a huge castle, it only had about 200 students. That is because it only takes one student from each country, and with the occasional extra. The World Academy sends a private letter to 20 people, ages 12-19, to take a week long exam to test their ability. Arthur won the exams. Sad thing was, Arthur arrived alone so he was practically lost..

"Hey aru! What are you doing here?" someone called out from behind Arthur. Arthur sighed in relief as he turned around. A Chinese teenager was walking towards Arthur. He was wearing the uniform for the 18-year olds though he looked really young. If he wasn't wearing a boys uniform, Arthur would have thought he was a girl with his long dark brown hair in a ponytail and slender and small frame. On his chest, a Head Boy badge glistened.

"Hello. I think I am lost. Can you please show me to the 6th year dorms?" Arthur asked. The boy looked at him and nodded.

"Sure. I have never seen you before. Are you new?" he asked. Arthur nodded and walked besides him.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland," he said. The Chinese boy stopped in front of large oak doors with a large number 6.

"Yao Wang," Yao said. "This is the 6th year dorms aru." He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it hesitantly and Yao smiled. "It's just a map aru. It's not going to hurt you. Anyway, at 6:00, we are having our Back-To-School banquet so don't be late aru. I'm sure the students will help you." Then Yao turned around and walked back.

"Thank you," Arthur replied and turned to face the doors. Arthur was about to open the doors when it banged open. The door hit Arthur's head hard so he fell backward and clutched his throbbing forehead.

"Uhngg," he groaned.

"Woah, dude! Sorry about that!" someone with an American accent exclaimed.

"I 'ave never seen 'im before. Do you zink 'e iz new?" a French accent said. 'Oh great,' Arthur thought. A bloody French frog.

"I am terribry sorry about my friends," a Japanese voice said and helped Arthur up. Arthur blinked the spot out of his eyes and looked up to look at the 3 boys. One was obviously American with wheat blond hair, blue eyes with rimless glasses, and a stupid grin. The French one had long blond hair with blue eyes and slight stubble on his chin. The boy who helped him was Japanese with short black hair and brown eyes. He bowed politely.

"Konnichiwa. I am Kiku Honda. These two are Alfred Jones and Francis Bonnefoy,"he said gesturing to the American and French.. Arthur immediately took a liking to him. The French one who apparently was Francis winked at Arthur and produced a red rose out of thin air.

"Bonjour, mon ami. Are you new to zis school?" he asked as he presented the rose to Arthur. Arthur just scowled in annoyance and swatted the rose away.

"Yes, I am new so please bugger off, you French frog," Arthur growled.

"So what's your name?" the American asked. He grinned as he pointed to himself and yelled,"Like Kiku just said, I am the mighty Alfred F. Jones, and I'm the HERO!" Arthur winced as he shouted.

"I am Arthur Kirkland. So please excuse me, I need to find my room," he said and walked into the dorms, desperate to get away from those two.

As he walked down the corridor, he heard the American exclaim,"He's a brit!" Arthur rolled his eyes as he looked at the doors. Each one seemed to have 2 names each on the people who stay there. School Rules said that no one from the same country was allowed to live in the same dorm so he probably was rooming with someone from another country. 'Just please don't room me with Alfred and the frog,' he thought desperately. He finally found his room with his name and his country on a gold plaque on the door. Underneath his name was the name Vladimir Popescu and claimed he was from Romania. Well, it wasn't Alfred or Francis.

Arthur opened the door and peeked inside. Inside were 2 blue beds, 2 desk with computers and chairs, 2 closets, and a small bookcase in the corner. He turned on the light and sat on the left bed. His roommate wasn't here yet since the closet was empty and the bed untouched. He sighed and started unpacking his bag. He took out his clothes first and arranged them in the closet before taking out the many think volumes and a few of his favorite Harry Potter books he had managed to fit in the bag. No one knew this, but Arthur liked to use magic. Ever since he was little, he had seen things others couldn't like fairies and unicorns and his best friend, Flying Mint Bunny.

Arthur shoved the books in the small, empty bookcase in the corner of the room. Suddenly, Arthur went rigid. He had this weird ability to sense someone coming without seeing them and he could feel someone..him, definitely a him, walking closer. You might be wondering why this is bothering Arthur but this person felt different. He had a different sort of..aura. Suddenly, the person stopped in front of the door. Arthur braced himself for something to happen. What he didn't expect was the door to slam open and into the wall. Arthur winced. 'What is with people and slamming doors open in this school?' he thought.

"Hei . Ești colega mea de cameră ?" a voice called out. Arthur blinked in confusion. Romanian he finally decided and looked up. A young teen with shaggy strawberry blond hair stood at the door with a heavy suitcase. A small bowler hat with small ribbons sat on his head a defied gravity. When he turned to face Arthur, Arthur held back a gasp. He had _red_ eyes. As in a blood red eyes. When he grinned, Arthur caught sight of an overly long left canine.

"Oops! Sorry. I haven't gotten used to speaking English yet and my English isn't really good," he said in a very thick Romanian accent. "Anyway, the name's Vladimir Popescu of Romania but you can just call me Vlad!"

Arthur shrugged off the strange feeling and replied back coolly,"Hello. I am, uhh, Arthur Kirkland of England though I am here to represent the whole of the United Kingdom." Vladimir grinned again and plopped his bag onto the bed. He then followed the bag and yawned and stretched on the bed. Arthur just watched but turned away when he realized he was staring. Arthur decided to go back to packing his books and started to shove the books deeper in the closet so that Vladimir couldn't find them. He didn't want him to think he was some kind of weird freak who believed in magic.

"Hei!" Vladimir called out. Arthur turned around and closed the closet.

"What?"Arthur asked, trying to mask his annoyance. Arthur did a double take when he saw Vladimir peering at a few smaller books about the Dark Arts. Arthur jumped forward and tried to take the books. "Hey! Give me that back, you bloody git! You shouldn't just go snooping around in other people's stuff!" he yelled as he reached for the books that the Romanian just teasingly held above his head. Sadly, Vladimir was taller and had longer arms than Arthur so Arthur couldn't reach them.

"Oh c'mon! Stop it already!" Vladimir chided. Arthur huffed and crossed his arms.

Vladimir eyed the books with interest while still keeping them up in the air. "So…you're interested in magic, too?" he asked.

Arthur balled his fists. "Why the bloody hell do you care you twat?! It's none of yo-…" Arthur trailed off and frowned. "Did you just say too?" Arthur asked, making sure he hadn't misheard. Vladimir grinned.

"Yep! My Bunic always told me stories of these supernatural monsters and taught me how to use magic! My parents say he's crazy but that's because my Bunic said magic skipped them. I remember this one time he accidentally lit my little brother's too big pants on fire when he was trying to make it smaller!" Vladimir exclaimed, laughing at the memory. Arthur didn't believe anyone else besides his family were magically involved because of the cruel bullying he had received during middle school for believing in fairies and unicorns.

"Oh," was all Arthur said. Vladimir handed the books back to Arthur and sat on his bed.

"So…does your family know magic? Magic runs in my mamă's side but it probably skipped her generation," Vladimir said. Arthur sighed inwardly as he stuffed the remaining books in the bookcase. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically. 'He's worse than that Alfred kid.'

Arthur turned to face Vladimir. "Do you always talk this much?" he asked.

Vladimir grinned for the umpteenth time. "Yep! Got it from my tată's side of the family!"

Arthur sighed. He might be doing that a lot if he was going to live with Vladimir. "Well, if you must know, magic ran in my mother's side of the family though it didn't skip her. She taught me a lot about magic before she, uhh, died." At that Vladimir gave a look of sympathy Arthur did his best to ignore. "After that, I was raised by my half-brothers and was soon invited to come here."

"What're brothers like?" Vladimir asked eagerly. Arthur gave him a look which Vladimir plainly ignored. "I've got one younger one. His name's Alexandru and he's the cutest thing!"

"You haven't even started packing yet,"Arthur said. Vladimir shrugged.

"I can pack later," he said. "You still didn't answer my question." Arthur sighed and looked at his watch.

"Bollocks! It's nearly 6:00!"Arthur yelled. He glared at Vladimir who shrugged. "You twat! We're going to be late because you kept jabbering on to me! Bloody hell…" Arthur yelled and started to run out of the door with Vladimir following. Arthur ran out of the 6th year dorms to yet again discover he had no idea which way to go and somehow misplaced the map.

"Woah, woah! Hold you horses!" Vladimir cried out as he ran to Arthur. "You don'r even know where to go."

Arthur crossed his arms. "Of course I do!" he lied. Vladimir smiled knowingly.

"Then lead the way!" Arthur sighed with defeat.

"Fine! I don't know where the Dining Hall is! Which way is it?" he asked Vladimir.

Vladimir shrugged. "I don't know." Arthur's face turned red with anger.

"THEN WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU ASK ME WHETHER I KNEW WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW YOURSELF, YOU WANKER!", he roared.

"Hey what are you doing here?" asked someone with a think Hungarian accent towards Arthur's right. Arthur straightened himself and turned. A pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes approached them. She wore the 18-year old uniform and a Head Girl badge lay attached to her hip.

"Please excuse us," Arthur said. "We can't seem to find the Dining Hall."

The girl smiled and waved her hand towards the hall she just gave from. "Dining Hall is this way," she says and walks down the hall with Arthur and Vladimir in tow.

"By the way, I'm Elizabeta Héderváry but call me Elizabeta or Liz she said Arthur, plainly ignoring Vladimir.

They turned right to where huge mahogany doors were. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, pleasure to meet you." Vladimir huffed in annoyance.

"Sure, sure. Just pretend I'm not here why don't cha," he muttered. Arthur rolled his eyes as Elizabeta opened the doors. The Banquet Hall was huge. That's the only way Arthur could describe it. 7 rectangular tables lined the hall with one long horizontal one all the way at the back, probably for the teachers. At the left and right was a buffet overflowing with food and people walking all around. Everyone ignored the huge doors opening except a few. Alfred and Francis were waving excitedly at Arthur. Well, Alfred was anyway.

"You sit with the 6th Years, kay?" she said to Arthur and gave Vladimir a dirty look. Vladimir just stuck out his tongue in response. She then scampered off the sit at the 7th Year table.

Arthur frowned. "Do you know her?" Arthur asked Vladimir as they made their way to the 6th Year table.

Vladimir snorted. "We were childhood rivals. It all started when I made some joke about her gender and she hit me with her frying pan. Don't trust that sweet ol' aura of hers." Arthur rolled his eyes at Vladimir. Suddenly, Arthur was yanked into a seat by none other than Alfred.

"Hey dude! Come sit with us!" Alfred exclaimed. Then he seemed to notice Vladimir for the first time. "Vlad my bro!" Alfred yelled and hugged the Romanian.

"Hei, Alfred. Good to see ya! Can you please stop squishing my ribcage. I'm gonna need it," Vladimir said meekly. Alfred just grinned and let Vladimir go. Vladimir sat down on the other side of Arthur as someone spoke up. He was an albino with white hair and red eyes. Besides him was a brunette with green eyes was looking at Arthur curiously.

"Who is this?" the albino asked. Francis turned to look at Arthur.

"Him? He's a new student. Ar-"

"Arthur Kirkland," Arthur interrupted and Francis pouted. The albino grinned.

"I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschimdt. And this here," he said gesturing to to the guy besides him,"is Antonio something Carriedo."

"Just call me Antonio or Toni," Antonio said with a smile. 'How can he do that?' Arthur thought. 'He's been smiling this entire time!'

"Well, I'm going to get my food," Arthur said and started walking towards the buffet.

"Wait Artie! I wanna come too!" Alfred yelled. Suddenly there was a crash and a thud and Alfred saying sorry. Arthur turned around to see Alfred and some other person lying on the ground covered in soup. When Alfred saw him looking he grinned and stood. As he made his way to Arthur, who backed away, Alfred tripped over the puddle of soup and landed face first in a bowl.

'This is going to be a long year,' Arthur thought with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you did enjoy the last chapter. I'll be trying to update one chapter a day but notice the key word 'try'. Anyway, this chapter will introduce some of the teachers. Since I'm using basically all of the countries as students, it's kind of hard to make up teachers but I'm just going to use the ancients and all that. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story! It means a lot to me so yeah, Thanks!**

Arthur finally managed to grab some food from the buffet, roast beef covered with gravy and a side of potatoes, while Alfred and the other person, who he learned was named Nikola, was getting cleaned up by two of the of the school servants. 'Seriously,' Arthur thought. 'Why does a school have servants?!' He walked past the mess of soup and to the 6th Year table. Vladimir with an already empty plate (yes, it took Arthur that long to get food), looked at Arthur's food as he sat down.

Vladimir whistled. "Wow, you even got a full English dinner. Oh hey! I forgot to introduce you two!" Arthur finally noticed a new person sitting with Vladimir. 'He's the bloke who Alfred ran into,'Arthur realized. If he's cleaned up than Alfred's probably somewhere... Arthur was interrupted by his thoughts when Vladimir started talking.

"His name is Nikola Sokolov and he's the representative of Bulgaria!" Vladimir turned to Nikola. "This guy with the bushy eyebrows is Arthur Kirkland of England!" At the eyebrows part Arthur turned red with anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. Vladimir ignored this and looked at Nikola expectantly. Nikola frowned.

"Isn't your friend the one that crashed into me?" Nikola asked. Arthur shook his head and picked up a fork.

"I don't ever remember agreeing to be friends with that idiot," Arthur said stiffly. Arthur then proceeded to eat the roast beef when a quick hand snatched his potatoes. Arthur looked up with irritation and yelled,"Hey!" The albino, Gilbert Arthur recalled, held the potato slices and winked at him.

"Thank for ze potatoes, Eyebrows!" Gilbert said cackling as he returned to where Antonio and Francis had moved. 'When did they move?' Arthur thought.

"Eyebrows?" Vladimir asked with amusement. Nikola snickered.

"Don't you dare call me that you bastard!" Arthur growled. Suddenly someone squished right into the space in between Vladimir and Arthur. "The bloody he-" Arthur started when he saw it was just Alfred all cleaned up. Alfred grinned.

"What's all this talk about eyebrows?" Alfred asked. Then his eyes moved up to look at Arthur's eyebrows. "Woah, dude! Those are the biggest eyebrows I have ever seen in my entire life! Are they pen or something?" Arthur scowled while thinking,'How the hell did he not notice it before?'

"They are real and don't touch them," Arthur said as he swatted Alfred's hand away from his eyebrows. They were indeed real, the famous Kirkland Eyebrows, but not really anything to be proud of. Alfred looked at him and pouted. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled behind his rimless glasses and looked at him with a kicked-puppy look. Arthur turned away from Alfred. 'What the bloody hell am I thinking?' Arthur cursed. 'I am certainly not going to fall for that idiot.' Suddenly a huge yell sounded throughout the hall. Arthur looked around the Dining Hall with a a face a mixture of horror and shock. At the 2nd Year table, a food fight had started, causing a mess of food and drinks.

Alfred noticed Arthur staring. "That happens every year. The teachers can handle it," Alfred said nonchalantly. 'What kind of messed up school is this?' Arthur thought. 'It's like dinner is recess for them.' But indeed a teacher was trying to stop the 2nd Years. He managed to calm down the entire table by yelling at them,"Stop right now or 3 weeks detention for all of you!" When the table quieted, he marched back to the front table.

"Who's he?" Arthur asked.

"Him?" Alfred said. "He's Professor Adalhard Schneider but he's also Assistant to Headmaster Vargas. You better not get on his bad side. I remember last year he made me do 50 push-ups for slacking off during class! Can you believe it?" Alfred continued to babble on about who know's what. Arthur looked at the head table and was surprised to see mostly women, all of them beautiful. The man in the middle, presumably the Headmaster, seemed to be flirting with a very annoyed looking woman. The Headmaster suddenly stood up and clapped his hands loudly. The Dining Hall quieted it's chatter and walking students returned to their seats.

"Ahem!" the Headmaster coughed loudly. Then he boomed with his loud voice,"Hi there everybody! If you didn't know, I am Headmaster Romulus Vargas but you can call me Headmaster Vargas, Mister Vargas, Vargas..." He continued rattling off a few more names for himself when Professor Schneider elbowed him in the side. "Right uh...oh yeah! Welcome everybody to the World Academy. You all should be very proud to be standing on this floor that I made!" Vladimir snorted at that. "Anyway, that's all I really need to say so all of you go to your dorms. Night!" he said before sitting down.

"Is he always like this?" Arthur asked Vladimir.

"Yup! Best Headmaster ever!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"So where did Nikola go?" Arthur asked.

"He's in the 5th Year so he's in a different dorm." Arthur walked with Vladimir through the dimly lit hallways to the Dorms for what seemed like the first peaceful moment he had in this school. Before Alfred crashed into him.

"Woah! Sorry Artie!" Alfred exclaimed. Arthur scowled at the floor.

"Watch where you're going you bloody wanker and my name's not Artie!" Arthur said irritatedly. He picked himself up to trip from the polished marble floor. Strong arms helped Arthur up and on his feet. Arthur pushed away when he realized he was really close to Alfred.

"I don't need help," Arthur said and dusted himself off.

Alfred held his arms up. "Okay okay! No need to go all hostile!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah Arthur!" Vladimir teased. "Alfred just saved you from the floor." Arthur gave him a look that sent Vladimir running to the Dorms.

Alfred scratched the back of his head and gave him a sheepish look. "Well, night." he said and started following Vladimir.

"Thanks for helping me," Arthur muttered and Alfred turned in surprise. Then grinned.

"Course your welcome! Heroes always save damsels in distress!" he exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes but froze when when he realized what Alfred said.

"Did you just call me a damsel in distress?" Arthur yelled.

Alfred widened his eyes. "Um, no! I meant to say...um." Alfred stopped when he saw Arthur's red face. "Well, I think I'm gonna go to my room. Night Artie!" he said and took off after Vladimir. Arthur stalked after him to the dorms. Vladimir was watching Arthur with an expression of amusement.

As Arthur passed him, Vladimir opened his mouth but was stopped when Arthur held his finger up and warned,"Don't say a word."


End file.
